The President & The Pumpkin-Head
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: Gloyd Orangeboar and Vanellope von Schweetz were inseparable. They were the perfect match (both too blind to realize what that really meant). They were like peanut butter and jelly, milk and cookies, cheese and crackers. They complemented each other. There was never a Vanellope without Gloyd or a Gloyd without a Vanellope. Rated T because I wasn't sure. Adopted by Swiftshadow2000
1. Introduction

**The President and the Pumpkin-head**

After the incident with the cy-bugs and Turbo, everything in Sugar Rush was peaceful. Taffyta apologized to their raven-haired president, a real apology not like those fake ones you see on TV. Vanellope gladly accepts everyone's apology, quickly befriending the racers.

It wasn't hard to love the sassy and very energetic president. Despite being the president, Vanellope was still child-like, strong-willed, and very loving.

It wasn't a surprise everyone loved her. She was able to develop so many bonds with the racers in such a short time span. She made even Taffyta nicer.

Even though the racers, more like the girls, fought over who Vanellope's bestfriend was everyone knew that the title belonged to a certain pumpkinhead.

Gloyd Orangeboar and Vanellope von Schweetz were inseparable. They were the perfect match (both too blind to realize what that really meant). They were like peanut butter and jelly, milk and cookies, cheese and crackers. They complemented each other. There was never a Vanellope without Gloyd or a Gloyd without a Vanellope.

Everyone thought it was funny how they became friends, cute even. Here let me tell you what happened.

_VG *Flashback* GV_

_Vanellope was in the Candy Cane Forest when she suddenly felt herself falling. _

_'NOO!' she thought 'I stepped on a double stripe!'.You see she was in such deep thought that she didn't notice._

_"OOFH!"_

_Vanellope landed on something soft and warm. She looked down and was shocked to see she was on top of a certain pumpkinheaded racer._

_"Geez prez if you wanted me this badly all you had to do was ask", said Gloyd cockily._

_"Over your dead body Orangeboar", exclaimed Vanellope getting up._

_"Calm down I was joking. But seriously are you ok?" he asked a fiery orange blush on his cheeks._

_"Yeah sorry about landing on you like that", she said giving him a hand._

_"Its fine. How'd you fall anyway?" he asked gladly accepting the hand of the president_

_"I wasn't paying attention and stepped on a double-stripe" she mumbled_

_Gloyd simply gave her a questioning look._

_She sighed "Double-stripes brake, pumpkinbrain."_

_"Ohhhh " was all he said before laughing like a lunatic._

_"S-shut up. It was an accident." said the raven-haired ruler blushing._

_"Sorry but you gotta admit that it was funny."_

_"Ok it was kinda funny", said Vanellope before sticking out her tongue._

_Gloyd stuck out his tongue too._

_VG*End of Flashback*GV_

After that incident the two racers became instant bestfriends. Little did they know that it would develop into something more. Something much more.

**A/N: Sorry if it's bad please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter II **

Litwak was on vacation for a whole month which meant the arcade wouldn't be open.

Vanellope was outside Sugar Rush Castle with the other girls. What was unusual was Vanellope was only wearing a mint-colored shirt instead of her usual hoodie. Her excuse being she left it at Ralph's.

"Hey Vanellope can we sleep over later?" asked Taffyta licking her strawberry lollipop.

"Sure! Just tell old Sour face and he'll let you in", she said sitting on the hood of her car.

"Sweet!", said Crumbelina "Do we bri-"

Crumbelina was interrupted by the honk of a car. The girls turned to see none other than Gloyd getting out of the Kernel. The pumpkin headed racer walked towards them.

"Hey girls!" he said then he turned to Vanellope "Meet me at the spot." (*1)

She nodded blushing at their closeness.

"See you later Vanel!" he said smiling.

Then he was gone.

Vanellope turned to see the girls smiling at her, all looked like they were about to scream. And they did.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile in Fix-it Felix Jr.

"Oh my land! What was that?" asked a worried Felix

Ralph shrugged. "Beats me."

Back in Sugar Rush

"Ouch! You guys don't have to scream", said Vanellope clutching her ears.

"Oh my gosh! Vanellope how dense can a person get?" asked Snowanna.

Vanellope just gave her a confused look.

"YOU AND GLOYD!" screamed Candlehead bouncing up and down.

"I don't get it?" said a very confused Vanellope. What did they mean her and Gloyd?

"Oh my gosh Vanellope! Gloyd is totally head-over-heels crushing on you", said a very happy Minty.

"No, NO! Gloyd and I are just friends, pals, chums, amigos" said the blushing president.

They gave her a look.

"What?!" said Vanellope, she suddenly realized the time "Sorry girls gotta go I'll talk to you guys later"

They all waved.

"They so like each other", said Taffyta.

All the girls nodded and sighed, thinking the same thing 'Dense Idiots'

_GVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGV GVGVGVGV_

"Hey Gloyd!" said Vanellope hoping out of her kart.

"Took you long enough, Vanel"

Vanel. It was his nickname for her, only he was allowed to call her that.

"Sorry the girls wouldn't let me go", she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aww is my little raven head ok?" said Gloyd jokingly.

Vanellope just stuck her tongue out.

They both lied down on the grass starring at the sunset. Vanellope started shivering. Gloyd being worried about her health gave her his jacket. The jacket was huge on her, the sleeves went past her hands and it reached about mid-thigh.

The weather got worst and it soon started raining chocolate milk. Both racers got in their karts.

"Aww fuge! Gloyd help, my kart won't start", said Vanellope frustrated.

"No time get in", he said motioning to his kart "we'll come back for your kart tomorrow."

There was barely any room left for Vanellope so she had to sit on Gloyd's lap, causing both racers to blush. Gloyd started heading towards Sugar Rush Castle.

"Gloyd can I stay over?" asked Vanellope

"Sure", said Gloyd who was still recovering from his blush.

*Time Skip Gloyd's House*

When the duo arrived Vanellope completely forgot about clothes. Gloyd let her borrow a pair of his orange shorts and a white T-shirt.

"You change first", said Gloyd being a gentleman.

"Why thank you kind pumpkinheaded sir." said Vanellope jokingly.

Vanellope got changed soon followed by Gloyd.

"Hey pumpkinhead were do I sleep?" asked Vanellope drying her hair.

"You sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch", he said also drying his hair.

"You know your hair looks cute like that", said Vanellope absentmindedly.

"Thanks", he said blushing.

Vanellope blushed to realizing what she just said.

"Ok now off to bed, princess"

"Its president", said Vanellope sticking out her tongue.

"'Night, Vanel"

"'Night, Gloyd"

Vanellope then climbed into Gloyd's bed snuggling into his pillows, smiling.

'Hmm smells like pumpkin, just like pumpkinbrain."

**A/N: (*1) the spot was a cliff by the Candy Cane Forest**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter III**

Vanellope woke up with a smile. She remembered she was at Gloyd's place. She walked out of his room and into the living room.

Vanellope sighed as she walked up to Gloyd, who was still sleeping soundly on his couch, snoring softly. She sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at his sleeping face. And here comes the difficulty. Every time she comes over and has to wake him up, Vanellope hesitates.

Gloyd always looks so peaceful when he's sleeping and he always makes Vanellope wonder whether or not she should wake him up or not. But then again, everyone looks peaceful when they're sleeping.

"Gloyd, wake up!" Vanellope said softly while shaking his shoulder.

Gloyd just ignored her and turned to his side.

"Gloyd! You have wake up!" she tried again, but he still failed to budge.

Vanellope sighed and tried a few more times but the best she got was a "5 more minutes" before he went back to Dreamland.

"Ok then, Gloyd, I didn't want to do this..." She took a deep breath before saying, "Gloyd please get up! Gloyd please cy-bugs are attacking! Gloyd please!"

That seemed to do the trick, since Gloyd's head popped out of the covers with his eyes wide. "I Hate You!"

And with that, Gloyd shot up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Vanel."

"Yes, pumpkinhead?" I turned my head towards Gloyd, who had been eating cereal.

"You shouldn't watch me while I sleep you know. I mean, it makes you look like a creeper," Gloyd snickered.

A vein popped out of Vanellope's head as Gloyd continued to laugh.

"Well, if you were already awake, why didn't you say so? God! I'm never going to wake you up again."

"Aw, don't be like that! We're besties aren't we, Vanel?"

Vanellope suddenly smacked Gloyd in the head and yelled, "You stupid pumpkin-headed-candy-eating-pig!"

"Owie!" said Gloyd pouting.

An evil idea came to his mind.

"Vanel -sniff- you hurt -sniff- me", said Gloyd tears brimming his eyes, but on the inside he was smiling.

Everyone knew puppy-eyes and tears didn't work on their president, unless it was Gloyd's.

'Oh no!' thought Vanellope 'I made Gloyd cry.'

"I'm sorry Gloyd", said Vanellope hugging the pumpkin-themed racer.

"Um, Vanel?" said Gloyd blushing.

"We should get going. Can you drive me to Sugar Rush Castle?" asked Vanellope letting go of the extremely flustered racer.

"Let's go", said Gloyd grabbing his pumpkin hat, a fiery orange blush still on his cheeks.

Vanellope just laughed.

Little did they know a certain group of girls were waiting for Vanellope. Boy they had some huge explaining to do.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy :D I just love Vanilla Pumpkin. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter IV**

As soon as the two racers went inside of the castle, they were met by the girls.

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" screamed an extremely angry yet worried Taffyta.

"Yes?" said Vanellope cringing and hiding behind Gloyd.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE WHEN WE FOUND OUT YOU WERENT HOME?! WE NEARLY CALLED RALPH! AND WE FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE WITH GLOYD ALL THIS TIME?!" shrieked Taffyta fuming.

"Oh I completely forgot", said Vanellope face palming "I'm so sorry girls"

They all ran up to Vanellope hugging her, Candlehead even crying.

"Now", said Taffyta glaring at Gloyd who put his hands up "IF SHE COMES HOME THAT LATE EVER AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND LET RALPH AND FELIX PLAY SOCCER WITH IT! Got it?"

"Y-yes T-Taffyta, I mean m-mam." said Gloyd looking freaked out.

"Good now go", said Taffyta shooing him out the castle.

Gloyd started walking towards his kart but just as he turned around Vanellope gave him a hug.

"Bye Gloyd see you later", said Vanellope blushing.

"Bye, Vanel", said Gloyd also blushing.

"AWWWWW!" said the girls melting at the adorable scene in front of them.

"S-shut up!" exclaimed Vanellope blushing even more and waving her hands around franticly.

Gloyd walked out of the castle with a huge smile on his face it was a miracle his pixels could stretch that far.

*Back Inside*

Vanellope turned around only to be dragged up to her room by the girls.

"PUT ME DOWN I'M THE PRESIDENT OF SUGAR RUSH! PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Vanellope.

"Calm down, sugar", said Snowanna sweat dropping.

"Hmph!" exclaimed Vanellope clearly annoyed at being dragged around.

They finally reached her room (not quick enough in Vanellope's opinion).

"Ok now tell us EVERYTHING!" said Jubileena jumping up and down.

"Nothing really happened", said Vanellope.

"Really?" asked Crumbelina giving her a disbelieving look "Nothing?"

"Wait where are your normal clothes?" asked Minty clearly trying to get her to say something.

"Yeah! You don't have any of those clothes in your wardrobe", said Adorabeezle getting suspicious.

"Oh they're not mine." said Vanellope boredly "They're pumpkinhead's."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", they screamed all jumping up and down.

"Can you guys stop it with the screaming?" said Vanellope getting annoyed.

"Not until you tell us every single detail", said Taffyta waving her lollipop around.

Vanellope sighed, getting tired of the screaming she explained on how her car wouldn't start and how she ended up spending the night, resulting in three more screams from the hyper girls.

"Can we stop the screaming now?" asked the extremely annoyed president.

"I can't believe he lend you his jacket", said Minty dreamily "I wish Swizzle would be gentlemanly like that."

All heads whipped towards the now blushing Minty. Inducing another ear-splitting scream. All I can say is poor Vanellope.

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing sorry for the grammar and stuff English isn't my first language.**

**Swiftshadow2000: Thanks I love this ship too.**

**iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

"Girls wanna play truth or dare?" asked Taffyta.

They all groaned.

"Truth or dare? Really Taff", said Vanellope.

"Yeah could you have picked an even more cliché game to play?" asked Adorabeezle.

"Well there isn't really anything to do is there", the taffy-themed racer snapped.

"Why don't we bake?" suggested Jubileena.

"Okay!" exclaimed the girls, happy to do something other than just sit down and talk.

**_In The Kitchen_**

"Vanellope!" The platinum blonde haired

girl exclaims, battling away the raven head's hand with her wooden spoon.

"What?" Vanellope smiles back deviously, flicking a chocolate chip at her that had been swimming in the mess all over the counter.

"Get out of the cookie dough, that's what!"

Taffyta continues to scoop small balls of dough onto the metal baking sheet, keeping a watchful eye on Vanellope.

"She's right Vanellope if you keep eating all the cookie dough we won't have any left", said Crumbelina helping Taffyta scoop small balls of dough.

"Can't I have a little bite?" Vanellope coaxes, leaning over her shoulder. She rolls her eyes and flicks a pinch of flour into her face. Pouting, she good-naturedly wipes the white powder off her cheek and onto Candlehead's sleeve.

"No, these are cookies are for later." Snowanna, lectures her.

"But you guys won't mind if I take just a little bit of this cookie dough away from you guys, right?" Vanellope tries, but the girls will have none of it.

"Please Candlehead? Adorabeezle? Minty?"

"No and thats final. Besides I had Jubileena go call the boys so we could all have a picnic at the Taffy Swamp." said Taffyta as Adorabeezle slides the dough into the now beeping oven, while Vanellope sighs for the millionth time.

"The guys will be there soon." She warns the girls. "We'd better finish these cookies before Rancis sees the mess we made and fusses over it."

"Alright, then." Minty uses a paper towel to wipe the dozens of broken eggshells and stray chocolate chips from failed attempts the eight of them had first made on the dough into the trash can while the girls rinses the dishes out in the sink.

"Can we get ready now?" Minty bounces forward on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah we should all change" suggested Candlehead.

"My hair_._" wails Taffyta when she realizes there is a bunch of dough in her hair.

"Wow." said Adorabeezle.

They bursts out laughing. "Taffyta, calm down just go clean up."

She blushes. "Whatever. I'm gonna freshen up ok Vanellope?"

"Sure, but we only have a hour before we have to go so all of you just get ready."

The next 60 minutes are a blur of makeup, clothes, shoes, arguing over which spot in the swamp is best, hair fixing and packing that Vanellope spends most of the time trying to steal some food.

"I think the cookies are cool enough, if you really need to eat one." Crumbelina calls from the kitchen. Vanellope sets down the piece of licorice that _she's been nibbling on _and runs to call of a possible treat.

Taffyta gallantly hands her a cookie and she cracks up, surprised at just how terrible her really is at baking. The edges are blackened and crisped, and the middle is soupy and raw. He doesn't want to eat it, not with the odor it's producing, but the look on that poor girl's face is too hard to resist.

Taffyta's eyes are wide and shiny. "I've never really made cookies before; I'm glad you baked them for me!"

The girls smiled weakly, postponing the fateful bite. "No problem, Taff."

"How do they taste?" She peers insistently at the failed cookie that the racers were still holding. "Try it!"

"Wouldn't you rather have it?" Crumbelina smiles with forced enthusiasm, holding it out to her.

"No, I'd rather let you try it; I don't want to be the one to blame for eating all the cookies!"

"I think everyone would be happier, and safer for the matter if there wouldn't be any cookies at all", whispered Adorabeezle to Snowanna who nodded.

Taffyta shoves the cookie (if you could call it that) towards Candlehead's mouth, and she hesitantly raises it to her lips, taking a tiny bite. The girls all did the same as the latter. Not wanting to disappoint the excited taffy-themed racer, they forced wide smiles, trying not to gag on the burnt flavor drowning there taste buds.

"Mmmm." Minty's voice painfully tight; she couldn't bring herself to swallow. "This is delicious."

Taffyta joyfully claps her hands, beaming.

Crumbelina face turns slightly green. "I'm going to run to the bathroom really quick, okay?"

"Okay!" She dazzles him with a chipper smile and waits until she can hear her poor friend retching before falling into a fit of silent giggles, doubling over and wiping tears from her eyes.

Snowanna runs to the nearest room she could find, so does Candlehead and Minty. Adorabeezle grabs a glass of water trying to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth.

And Vanellope . . . . . . looked dead.

Really, they thought that she couldn't cook. Seriously, she _could _tell if a cookie was burnt or raw or not. She had made the dough, hadn't she? But then again it's their fault for arguing with her.

Taffyta then pulled out a batch of sugar cookies that looked absolutely delicious.

Poor girls, she giggled into her palm. They'll be in for a surprise.

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the wait but here you go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter IV**

Gloyd just arrived at Swizzles house when the two racers bombarded him with questions.

"Y-you heard?" asked Gloyd cheeks tinted with pink.

"Oh please", Swizzle scoffed "I wouldn't be surprised if Taffyta's scream woke up the dead."

Rancis and Gloyd just nodded in agreement.

"Sooo what do you guys wanna do?" asked Rancis fixing his hair.

"We could go prank the girls", Gloyd suggested

Swizzle and Rancis looked at him like he suggested they all dress up as ballerinas and walk around singing Lady Gaga songs.

"What?" Gloyd asked tilting him head to the side.

Rancis and Swizzle looked at each other before screaming "ARE YOU CRAZY?! TAFFYTA AND VANELLOPE WOULD KILL US!"

"Well Taffyta- never mind. But Vanellope never gets mad when I prank her." The Pumpkin wearing racer points out.

"Well our young Gloyd-" said Swizzle.

"-Vanellope never gets mad-" added Rancis.

"-At you", both finished.

"S-so?!" he demanded.

"Don't you think that's a bit suspicious, Swizzle?" asked Rancis stroking his invisible beard.

"Yes, yes I do", replied Swizzle also stroking his "beard".

"What do you think, Gloyd?" they both asked smirking.

"I think you both planned this", he said with pink on his cheeks.

"She's got you whipped", Swizzle sighed.

"W-well what about Minty huh?" Gloyd defended making Swizzle turn red "And Taffyta huh?" also making Rancis turn red.

"Well-"

Rancis' reply was cut short by Jubileena skipping into Swizzles garage.

"Hey, boys", she said smiling

"Hey, Jubileena", they replied.

"Not to be rude but why are you here?" asked Gloyd.

"Taffyta told me to tell you guys that were going to have a picnic at the Taffy Swamp."

"Ok will be there", said Swizzle.

"One problem someone set of a dozen cherry bombs there and its off limits because of main tenants" Gloyd said sheepishly.

They all stared at Gloyd with a blank face.

"Great now Taffyta's gonna kill us", Jubileena groaned.

"We can always go somewhere else. R-right?", asked Gloyd nervously.

"I guess, but your the one telling the others on how you bombed the Taffy Swamps", snickered Rancis.

"Yep", Jubileena and Swizzle nodded in agreement.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go", said Gloyd before running towards his car.

The others just sweat dropped.

**~At The Castle~**

"Gloyd . . . . YOU DID WHAT?!" asked/screamed a very annoyed Taffyta.

"I b-bombed the Taffy S-swamp?" he said making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"*sigh* well were just gonna have to find another place to have our picnic", said Taffyta "Oh and we're staying over at this house I asked Felix to build."

"Okay!" everyone cheered happily.

"We can go to the Lemonade Lake." suggested Minty.

"We should go somewhere that actually has real water this time", said Snowanna.

"We should", agreed Crumbelina and Candlehead.

"There's only three places with real water though", complained Swizzle.

"Yeah the Shui Lake, Mizu Beach which has the famous Clearwater Reef, and finally Mul Bay" Vanellope pointed out. **(A/N: I had a friend pick the names)**

"Well take a vote", suggested Gloyd.

"Okay!" everyone exclaimed.

Votes:

Adorabeezle: Mizu Beach

Candlehead: Mizu Beach

Crumbelina: Mizu Beach

Gloyd: Mizu BEach

Jubileena:Mizu Beach

Minty: Mizu Beach

Rancis: Shui Lake

Snowanna: Mizu Beach

Swizzle: Mizu Beach

Taffyta: Mizu Beach

and finally Vanellope: (What else?) Mizu Beach

"TRAITORS!" yelled Rancis.

Everyone just laughed.

**A/N= :P Sorry for the shortness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter V**

Naturally they all decided to go to Mizu Beach while Rancis grumbling something along the lines of "Stupid traitors".

"WAIT!" shrieked Taffyta in distress.

Everyone looked at her worried.

"We haven't packed for the beach." the taffy-themed girl said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

With that said everyone ran to their cars and drove to their houses.

**~At The Castle~**

"Taffyta why are you here again?", Vanellope asked digging through her closet.

"'Cuz you need my help and I'm done packing", Taffyta replied licking her lollipop "You're not wearing **that** are you?" she practically shrieked.

"What's wrong with my usual outfit?" the raven head defended.

"What's wrong is we're going to a **beach**!",she shrieked.

"Fine you can pick." the president sighed she knew she would regret this later.

Taffyta nodded packing her clothes while Vanellope sat on her bed eating a lollipop. After Taffyta finished packing they both went outside the castle to find everyone gathered.

"Okay people lets go-"

Minty's sentence was cut off when she started glitching like crazy. After glitching she fainted but luckily Snowanna and Swizzle caught her before she fell. Everyone looked panicked.

"W-what just h-happened?" asked Candlehead scared and worried. As soon as she asked she too started glitching, only to be caught by Jubileena.

"V-Vanellope? What's happen-", Jubileena was cut off by Crumbelina glitching, who luckily was sitting on the hood of her car when she passed out.

"A v-virus?!" Rancis asked to no one in general.

"It could be", said Gloyd frightened.

"I-it can't be! Can it?" asked Snowanna as she saw Adorabeezle glitch then fall.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Taffyta shrieked as Rancis started glitching, then Snowanna.

Soon after Snowanna fell Jubileena did as well.

"What are we gonna do?!" Swizzle asked laying Minty down.

"I don't know but they look fine just not conscious" said Vanellope examining Adorabeezle.

"W-what if they don't wake up?" Taffyta cried in horror.

"Don't think that they'll be fine, I hope" Gloyd said mumbling the last part.

"But whose gonna be n-next?" Swizzle whimpered looking like he was gonna cry.

"I don't-" Vanellope started glitching worse than the rest, before she fell Gloyd caught her.

"VANELLOPE!" the three screamed in alarm.

It was because even when she fainted she didn't stop glitching, it seemed like it was only getting worst.

"Are they gonna-" Swizzle glitched and looked at Gloyd in horror.

When Swizzle glitched Taffyta ran to catch him. But as soon as she made contact she glitched as well and passed out in between Swizzle and Snowanna.

Gloyd then felt himself glitch. He was getting tired though he fought to stay awake. But unfortunately it was too strong and Gloyd eventually succumbed to darkness. The last thing he saw were his friend on the floor.

**A/N: A tad bit dramatic if you ask me. Sorry for the super short chapies but I'll make up to you guys. Don't worry they're not dead, or are they . . .**


	8. Adoption

**A/N: I feel horrible, I really do but I have to do it. I am putting my story up for adoption, just message me with a reason of why you want to adopt it and ill just pick someone. Again I feel horrible but I cant continue due to the fact that I am far to busy and Have lost my inspiration for it. I don't want to see rude comments because I have reasons. Once again I apologize good bye.**


End file.
